battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/NOT BULKY ENOUGH!
9:21MrYokaiAndWatch902We gonna chat or nah? *9:26BattleReviewsWe can chat *9:26MrYokaiAndWatch902OKAY! *Got no school tomorrow, so let's chat about SSLW!!! *I forgot all about it! *9:28BattleReviewsok *wb *why you quit and leave? *9:31MrYokaiAndWatch902WAIT! *Battle? *Welcome to the Bloonbusters Saga + Portal RPG: Random Jam Wiki chat *9:32MrYokaiAndWatch902There you are. *9:32BattleReviewshi *9:33MrYokaiAndWatch902Let's get ready to chat 'bout SSLW, buddy! *9:33BattleReviewsok *9:35MrYokaiAndWatch902I may take a bit of inspiration from Yoshi's Crafted World. *So uhh... *The first world is gonna be a town. *9:39BattleReviewsook *ok* *9:39MrYokaiAndWatch902Situated in the plains. *9:39BattleReviewsok *hi *9:48MrYokaiAndWatch902So I need to change up my cast because I reuse trees and slimes as basic enemise. *enemies. *Perhaps bulls? *9:49BattleReviewsye *9:55MrYokaiAndWatch902GOOD IDEA ACTUALLY! *So uhh... *Any icy enemy you can help me think of? *No? *Perhaps a snowflake-like enemy? *Batle? *BATTLE? *10:25BattleReviewshi *10:30MrYokaiAndWatch902Any enemy ideas? *No? *So uh, Battle... *What's your most hated Nintendo Switch game you've ever played? *10:39BattleReviewshmmm *10:44MrYokaiAndWatch902While you think let's look at one of Sam's obnoxious reviews. *http://www.familyfriendlygaming.com/Reviews/2018/Snipperclips Plus Cut It Out Together.html *10:44BattleReviews... *10:47MrYokaiAndWatch902http://www.familyfriendlygaming.com/Reviews/2017/The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild.html *And then one of the best games accordingly... *...GETS THAT LOW OF THE SCORE!!! *10:48BattleReviewsWHY *10:48MrYokaiAndWatch902In fact, here goes Paul, judging stuff based on how much Christian stuff is in the game and some Satanic stuff he sees, and downmarks the game. *"This game should be for Teens cuz it has many non-Christian stuff!" says nobody except Paul. *In fact, it's one of the best games from 2017, so it was worth the wait! *Lemme shoot down Paul with a Guardian from Breath of the Wild. *10:57BattleReviewsafk sry *10:57MrYokaiAndWatch902What other great games such bad reviews...? *OH. *http://www.familyfriendlygaming.com/Reviews/2014/Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric.html *Does Paul have brains? *He gives a game 85/100 and he comments how dull it is. *YET HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH GLITCHES AND STUPIDITY WAS PUT INTO THIS GAME!!! *The same goes with Sonic Forces, which got 9/10! *And then they seem to be stupid when it comes to "maker" games. *They keep asking why you won't even be paid if you did a very great job. *The whole point of maker games is to EXPRESS YOUR CREATIVITY, NOT TRY AND IMPRESS A COMPANY AND GET MONEY FROM THEM! *11:31BattleReviewsIt's stupid *11:32MrYokaiAndWatch902Yes, we all know this: NEVER BASE GAMES OFF OF CHRISTIAN STUFF! *Now let's make this chat extended. *Because guess what? *Somebody made spaghet- NO NO NO! *Somebody made a video on what Super Mario Maker 2 should learn from Levelhead! *Because, well, uhh, yeah. *Hopefully Butterscotch Shenanigans does a collab to make Super Mario Maker + Levelhead. *Battle? *We need to extend this chat. *So let's keep up chatting about SSLW! *12:05BattleReviewshi *12:08MrYokaiAndWatch902Well.... *One of the worlds is gonna be based off of FOOD. *Like, yummy food. *There's parts of the world dedicated to rotten food. *And ones dedicated to desserts. *I can confirm there's gonna be a seed girl enemy. *And another is going to be a gigantic mountain monster... *...and an ice elemental... *And stuff like that! *12:57BattleReviewsok *1:02MrYokaiAndWatch902One of the enemies I'm going to make is called the... *... *... *Well, Spirkz. *They have an infinite amount of spiky layers and proceed to poke you to death if you try and remove the spikes. *In other words, they can literally launch their spike layers. EVERYWHERE. *Battle, you don't seem all that interested at all. *1:22BattleReviewshi *1:22MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh hi. *Are we going to even chat or what? *1:27BattleReviewsWell... you keep leaving and entering chat *1:27MrYokaiAndWatch902I'm not doing that. *I'm not leaving and entering. Speaking of which, I know your first ever comment you made when you got onto this chat! *"hi" *1:28BattleReviewsYeah, that's greeting *1:28MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay... *So let us chat about SSLW... *What to chat about, what to chat about? *Battle? *I'm not leaving and entering at all. *It must be glitching. *BATTLE? *1:41BattleReviewshi *hmmmm *about SSLW *1:42MrYokaiAndWatch902Sorry for caps, but I don't see myself entering and leaving. *1:42BattleReviewsOh, I do... for some reason *My apologies *1:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay. *So... any plans on new elements for SSLW? Accordingly no to me. *I can't think of any new elements but I can confirm all elements from the past will return. *Except Legendary. *There's also gonna be an enemy called a Nibbler which basically latches onto fighters and rapidly does damage each turn. *There's also gonna be an enemy called Sir Sir-A-Lot, which summons... more Sir Sir-A-Lots. *1:53BattleReviewsokay *2:05MrYokaiAndWatch902I don't know any more ideas. *2:10BattleReviewsSame *3:04MrYokaiAndWatch902pl *pk i mean *ok i mab *3:05BattleReviewsYeah... sorry but I gtg btw. *Sorry if we didn't get to talk alot *there was mostly confusion *see ya Category:Blog posts